moonlight howl fun
by chromesilver723
Summary: A young wolf going to have some fun with two females


Beep beep beep beep the sound of a alarm clock going off in a 17 year old Wolf's room this Wolf's name was Waylon he has solid gold fur neon blue eyes he was a shy boy he never had his first kiss it was pretty sad. "Waylon honey you are going to be late for school." Called a female voice "yes mom I'm getting up." Said Waylon he took a shower put on some pants and then his favorite limited addition transformers age of extinction Autobots shirt.

He kiss his mother good bye and got on the schoolbus "hey Waylon." shouted humprey and lilly from the back of the bus "a lot of us are going to the moonlight howl to get wasted you wanna come?" Asked lilly " I don't know guys." Waylon said shyly "come on Waylon sweets said she will be there." Said Humphrey "really she will?" Asked Waylon Waylon had a huge crush on sweets but never had the guts to say anything. "OK I'm in." Said Waylon

Time skip 10:00 pm (was to lazy)

Everyone was dancing and drinking beer but that's not all people were doing wolves were also fucking each other they would ether fuck out in the open or go in to the bathroom. "Li... Lilly." Called kate she was wasted as hell "Kate are you drunk?" Asked lilly "he.. Hell yessss" Kate said drunkly "now if you you'll excuse me Humphrey and I have something to do." Kate said as she grabbed Humphrey by his shirt " lilly talk to Waylon." Humphrey said as kate pulled him in to a bathroom.

"Hey Waylon" said lily "hey" he replied " you know sweets is right over there getting her drunk on." Said lilly he looked over to see sweets and claws drinking and dancing. "Lilly do you think I have a chance?" Asked Waylon "I know you do you're funny and cute"lilly said playfully pinching his cheek.

Time skip 11:30 pm

Every girl was wasted beyond comprehension they started striping naked and then started humping one another lilly and claw were naked also claw bended over and lilly started to hump her ass this was a turn on "awwww yes get it girl." Claw cried Lilly was humping her ass fast lilly was moaning and panting all the boys were cheering them on.

Waylon watched from a distance but then sweets came by "hey waylon"said sweets Waylon could tell she was drunk "I'm in a frisky mood wayle poo"said sweets drunkly "bbb but sweets you're drunk" studderd Waylon "and I'm in love with you"said sweets "you you are?" Asked Waylon shocked " uh huh" said sweets she grabbed his hand had led him into a girls bathroom lilly and claw were on the floor claw was humping lilly "lilly look" said claw lilly lifted her head to see sweets leading Waylon into a bathroom "Alright Waylon"cheered lily "oh I want a piece of this action"said claw then she got up and followed them.

"Hey guys can I join you?" Asked claw "sure the more the marrire"replied sweets "but claw you're naked" said Waylon "and so will you" said claw in a sexy tone she then put her paws on his chest and pushed him in to the bathroom sweets closed the door and locked it.

Claw pulled Waylon in a kiss she sticked her tongue In his mouth " mmmmm mmm" moaned claw she push him against a wall and then undressed him sweets began undressing her self too claw then took Waylon's dick and put it in her vagina claw then began grinding her hips against his claw was panting and moaning "ooooh yessss" moaned claw they were humping each other at high speed "uh uh uh uh uh" claws moaned they both cumed on each other "take my ass cutie"claw said gigging waylon Inserted is dick in claws tail hole and started thrusting "oh yeah go a little faster now" claw said moaning Waylon was humping claw hard and fast "aww harder now" yelled claw "claw I'm about to".. Waylon warned but it was to late he cumed in her ass claw moaned at the feeling.

"Myturn." sweets said she ran to him and jumped on his waist wrapping her legs around him she gave him a long wet kiss then started grinding on him "wait let me sweets." Waylon said politely "aww aren't you the sweetest " Said sweets. Waylon grabbed her ass and then started bouncing her on him sweets and Waylon both moaned and groaned sweets started moaning in high pitch.

Sweets put her nose on his cheek and her eyes were tightly shut her nose bended up on his cheek as she moaned "yeah yeah ooh oooh ooh" sweets in high pitch "sweets I'm about to cum" Waylon warned "me to" said sweets her nose still on his cheek.

"Oooo oooo ooooooooooooooo"Sweets moaned as she sounded like a mouse and her toes curled she,Waylon and claw scooted against the wall panting hard "this was fun you guys"said Waylon "it sure was " sweets and scar said in unison.

R&R review


End file.
